Silence
by musix6
Summary: Church wakes to find the Blue Base oddly quiet and empty. During his investigation, he finds a surprise that isn't as bad as he thought it would be. Oneshot


**Hey guys! So, here's a quick one-shot, enjoy!**

* * *

Church groaned in irritation at the ringing coming from something on his nightstand. He rolled over, trying to find the noise and silence it. His hand hit it's target and the noise cut off.

The dark haired soldier smiled in gratitude at the silence. Silence in Blue Base, a blessing from above. Suddenly he sat up in his bed. The Blue Base was never silent. He would at least hear Caboose and Tucker arguing or smell Caboose's attempt at cooking. But there was nothing. He looked at the clock on his night stand.

"It's 12:36 in the after noon, what the hell are they doing?" He swung out of bed, took a quick shower and donned his pale-blue armor. Ready for the day, he left the room and began searching for his teammates.

The kitchen was the first place he looked, empty. There was no evidence of the usual mess they made in the morning. He checked the common room next, once again, untouched. It was as if Donut moved into the Blue Base! Church was beyond confused now. He ran into the hallway and checked their quarters. Their rooms were just as they usually left them. Tucker had a few soda cans on the floor but everything was put away. Caboose's room was always neat, much to everyone's surprise. He said he didn't like tripping over the things on his floor so he put them up or tried to give them to either his team mates or to the Reds. Donut had been OK with it, Grif didn't care, but Simmons and Sarge put the blue soldier down harshly, causing him to run back to Blue Base and lock himself in his room. He'd taken it pretty hard but had gotten over it the next day.

Church sighed in defeat, no one was in the base and he was beginning to assume that something might have happened to them. He decided to check outside and if they weren't there, then to Red Base. He started walking out the entrance when he tripped over something on the floor. He recognized Caboose's skateboard as soon as he hit the ground.

"God damn it! I fucking told Caboose to- what?" He grabbed the skateboard and peeled off the sticky note that was on the board.

"Go on the roof." Church read the note in his hand, confused at first. He stood up, skateboard in hand, and placed it near the couch so he wouldn't trip on it later. He walked outside the base and started circling around to find the ramp to get to the roof. He found it, still confused on what the hell was going on.

He walked onto the roof, looking down at the note in his hands, looking up when he heard heavy foot steps coming towards him. His eyes widened at the blue blur that sprung from no where and tackled him to the ground in a huge hug. Church shook his head and realized his helmet had been knocked off in the surprise attack. He looked down at the blue soldier hugging his stomach and arched his eyebrow.

"Caboose? What the hell are you doing?"

"Happy Birthday Church!"

"What?"

Tucker walked over holding Church's helmet in his hands. "It's your birthday dude. What did you forget or something? I'm surprised Caboose hadn't blown the surprise earlier." Caboose let go of Church and stood next to the cyan soldier and let the pale-blue soldier stand up.

"You guys, made a party, for me?" He was staring wide eyed at his teammates, clearly not understanding. He never thought they'd do something like this. Everything he's been through, all the things that happened to him, all the things he'd done, the last thing he expected was a party!

"Yeah dude! Just because you're an asshole, doesn't mean you can't celebrate your own Birthday!"

"And look Church! We got you presents too!" Caboose carried over two boxes, smiling proudly at the small stack. "Just because you can be mean, does not mean you are not our friend!"  
Church stayed silent for a couple of seconds, making the cobalt soldier's shoulders sag in disappointment.

"You don't like, it do you?" He turned to put away the presents when he was yanked backwards and pulled into Church's arms.

"Shut up Caboose."

Caboose smiled and hugged his best friend back before Tucker started to make fake crying noises.  
"This is so beautiful you guys."

Church broke the hug and turned to Tucker. "Shut up idiot. And if you tell anyone what I just did I'll kill you." He looked at his friends and smiled "So are we having a party or not?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Yay!"


End file.
